


Life Now Post-Rock Concert Tour

by Forumfanboy88



Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forumfanboy88/pseuds/Forumfanboy88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My take on how Freaks and Geeks Season 2 would have started.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Life Now Post-Rock Concert Tour

**Author's Note:**

> My take on how Freaks and Geeks Season 2 would have started.

So the summer had come and gone and I was grounded until God knows when. Me and Kim were on the road with those punks we befriended at school seeing the Grateful Dead band on tour during those 2 weeks I was suppose to be at the academic summit. Well before we could come home safe and sound, me and Kim got a little too high while we were in one of the concerts’ mosh pits and got so beaten and bruised up that the punks that were with us had to call an ambulance and take us out in stretchers. Of course once the medics took care of us they soon discovered that we had pot on us and therefore, had no choice but to call the cops on us.

Looking back on it, I realize, maybe I should have thought twice before agreeing to carry an illegal drug on me to a rock concert but we’re all human and make mistakes I guess. Of course that didn’t really sit so well with my folks. My dad had a heart attack and Sam is barely on speaking terms with me now. It’s actually a little weird now how him and his group of geeky friends made friends with Daniel by playing Dungeons & Dragons during the summer while me and Kim were gone and continued to play even after we had come back. And speaking of Daniel, him and Kim broke up. That wasn’t a shocker though, their relationship was already deteriorating and the fact that Kim got caught and in trouble was the last straw for Daniel as he “can’t be with a girl who can’t watch out for herself, no less than bring big trouble to herself.” As for the rest of our group, Nick continued to date Sara and avoided talking to me altogether now. Daniel and Ken would still talk to me but both of them avoided talking to Kim. Oh I should also mention none of them, including me was really talking to Nick anymore either. 

I felt somewhat guilty for still being on good terms with Daniel and Kim wasn’t, but she told me she didn’t mind if I wanted to continue to be friends with him because according to her, “it’s not my fault.” I guess I should say I felt actually even more guilty inside since Daniel seemed to feel closer to me now the more we talked, even though I was close to Kim now. In fact, I felt even guiltier because I had to come to realize I had actually grown feelings for Daniel and I think he reciprocated those feelings back. I mean we didn’t do anything like that right away, it would just start off by him coming to talk to me after class and during study hall periods. He also would still invite me out with him and Ken, of course not including Kim. 

I would ask Daniel how his D&D nights were going with my brother and his friends and me and Ken would always joke around about him in front of him. Daniel didn’t mind though, he took quite a liking to his D&D character he made for their game who he named “Carlos.” 

Then it happened one night. Daniel asked me to come out one night to help him study. Of course as soon as I got to his house he was already waiting for me outside and told me the request was made just as an excuse for us to hang out together somewhere. There was a comedy improv show in town and Daniel told me we should go see it. Some of the comedians weren’t that funny but some of them really were. I kinda wondered during the night at times if this was Daniel’s way of asking me out on a date? When the show was over Daniel drove to a side street and wanted me to sit on top of the hood of his car with him. I nonchalantly agreed and went with it although I had a strange feeling about it. Then of course Daniel does his ‘thing’ and tries to smooth talk me. But this time, somehow, I didn’t mind it. Or I didn’t mind it as much. He told me the parts of the show he thought was funny and what I liked about it. Then he told me how nice my hair looked. At that point I didn’t mind Daniel Desario actually hitting on me, it felt rather comforting? Then we just stared at each other in the eyes and before I knew it we both leaned in and made out.

I guess this school year has suddenly got a whole lot more interesting now that me and Daniel were secretly involved.


End file.
